


Killing in love

by demigodslove4ever



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Akabane Karma, I Tried, I don't even know why Kayano and rio are a thing, I mean, I mean honestly let us be honest who isn't?, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm going to stop now, Karma is a bureaucrat - Freeform, Karmagisa Week, Karmagisa is OTP, Light Angst, Lols, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nagisa being Nagisa, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Top Akabane Karma, but Nagisa is still short, like they are old okay, long live Koro sensei, or maybe it will?, several years later?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodslove4ever/pseuds/demigodslove4ever
Summary: Karma and Nagisa knew a lot about killing, getting assassinated at love?Now that was a topic their teacher never taught them... Or maybe he did?





	Killing in love

**Author's Note:**

> So....KARMAGISA? 
> 
>  
> 
> I love my babies now, especially Nagisa like UwU~ and I love them more when they are together? like FUDGING YEAH? Probably contribute more to this fandom cause this fandom needs to T H I C C okay sis? anyways~ enjoy my first try at Karmagisa~ it low-key sucks but that is just cause I'm high-key depressed lol~ I promise I would write a better fic next time uwu~ 
> 
>  
> 
> also ignore the Kayano x Rio, I have no fockin idea how THAT happened~ *whistles away*

** Killing in love **

 

Karma was in a party he didn’t want to be. It wasn’t a “party” to be more accurate just something he had to attend.

 

It was one of those boring posh kind of party every bureaucrat had to attend and even though Karma wasn’t keen on wasting his time upon it, he had to be there, chit-chatting with other equally bored people. 

 

However something was wrong in the atmosphere that day. Karma felt antsy for some reason, as if something was about to go wrong and he had no control over it whatsoever.

He kept shifting his weight from one leg to the other, working up his nervousness even more. His mind was in a mess and because of that he wasn’t thinking straight enough to not let the others see that something is bothering him. People noticed how he had zoned out and how he kept stirring the flute of champagne in his hand, slowly, as if careful not to spill anything, a weird quirk to his movements as if he was used to spinning things in his hands, just another thing for him that oozed anxiety but the people didn’t know that and hence no one batted an eye. 

That was when he suddenly thought of the days when these same hands spun a knife and he and 27 other middle school students had been given a task to kill a yellow octopus like thing only to gain a great teacher out of him. 

Over a period of few years Karma had been feeling more and more nostalgic of those days he had, maybe because somehow along the way, it had become his place to let out steam. It had become his home. A place to return to even now, people to rely on even now.

Or maybe somewhere he was missing some “one” strongly related to those days however Karma wasn’t ready to accept that fact yet. And so he didn’t because if he did he was sure that he would be in a vulnerable position which he knew for sure the party he was in, wasn’t a suitable place to be that.

But however he portrayed his haven to be and if he was still in denial about missing someone, he was certain that the place had given him people on whom Karma could rely his life upon.

 

He started moving from here to there then, just to pass his time and secretly hoping that this way that uneasy feeling he was enveloped in would leave him be. Karma talked with various people he knew secretly hated him and the position he got hold of in such a short time. 

Karma wanted nothing better than just kill them all, at least then he would have some riddance from their annoyance and petty envy and he could, in all honesty, in a blink of an eye, no one would know, a perfect crime, but he knew that octopus of a teacher he had once, wouldn’t be too happy with that and hence refrained. Karma though more upon it and wondered if someone else would have minded or not and then quickly dismissed it before it could creep up more.

It was right then, when he was trying to talk with a high ranked official when someone suddenly bumped into him. 

“I’m sorry,” came a sweet and softly pitched mumble, Karma repressed a shiver the so strange yet familiar voice brought.

Karma as if in a daze and looked down only to see a girl in a black party gown with a high slit, with black hair and pretty eyes that seemed to give off a two shade glint. 

The girl looked nothing like the person he wanted her to be. But her face was so similar Karma almost thought that she could be _his_ sister.

It was as if he could see his favorite person in her.

It was as if he could see a certain bluenette gazing up at him at that moment.

It was as if Karma could see Nagisa.

_“Nagisa…”_ His mind though in anguish.

It has already been three years, three years of pure torture.

It has been three years before Karma lost all contacts to the bluenette, everyone did. No one knew where Nagisa was. Everyone knew Nagisa didn’t want to be a bother and so it was a big shock when he disappeared.

Nagisa had been working as a teacher for a quite a while then before he suddenly vanished and didn’t contact anyone. Everyone who once knew him had been worried but before any report could be filed, Karasuma informed everyone that Nagisa was on a secret mission.  
What kind of mission it was and why he was doing it in the first place and numerous other questions like these were left unanswered and so without anything much information of use in their hands, people gradually forgot that Nagisa just disappeared. 

Karma and the other 28, people who knew him better than anyone didn’t forget though and even after three years of nothing, they all were still desperately trying to find him. No one had any hope left, sadly even Kayano, they still didn’t stop. Karma didn’t know Nagisa had disappeared till 3 months after he was informed when he came back from Kyoto after doing a meeting there. 

 

He still remembered how devastated he was when Rio told him the news.

•••

_People bustled all about him as he stood at the train station in his signature black suit, honestly annoyed that he wasn’t allowed any fun in Kyoto even though he had to stay there for three or so months, he was bored to his core because even Nagisa had told not him message him or something of the sorts because he was busy with his newest batch of students that were more unruly than what he had ever come across._

_Karma was really bored._

_And so it was a god given gift when Rio called him to spend some time at her place.  
When Karma reached there however he knew right away that it wasn’t to have fun. Something was wrong and it was going to affect him._

_“What is it?” Karma said as soon as Rio opened her mouth trying to force a fake smile. Karma hated it how instantly Rios face hardened and her eyes became soft and sad._

_“It’s Nagisa,” Rio sighed out, voice sad and Karma felt a pang then. It was jarring how he couldn’t seem to breathe then but somehow still managed to ask Rio calmly._

_“What happened?”_

_“He’s missing, for over three months now,” and Karma couldn’t control it any longer, he ran out of the house, feeling suffocated and he felt heavy as if a dark cloud had latched itself upon him._

_Karma didn’t know why he was getting so worked up, he knew Nagisa was old enough to do whatever he wanted, he was 25 and if Nagisa was missing at the moment that most probably meant he was enjoying a vacation in some beach resort._

_Karma tried to convince himself to believe this illusion but he couldn’t because he knew Nagisa will never do such a thing, he cared too much. He would never not inform anyone and vanish like that, it just wasn’t him to do so and the last call Karma had with the bluenette, Karma couldn’t notice it then but now he knew that Nagisa was somewhere dangerous when he made that call and it was probably too late now but Karma wanted to know where Nagisa was and why he wasn’t told of this earlier._

_He went back inside the house and found out what Karasuma had said and couldn’t extract more information from him, not even Irina knew much._

_Karma remembers feeling utterly devastated that day, he remembers Rio taking him to the classroom where he had many memories, some good, some bad and he saw there everyone present, waiting for him and it was as if everyone knew, something was wrong and maybe they wouldn’t be able to see their classmate ever again so everyone just sat there, gazing at the spot used to sit on and that was how their day went, Kayano and lot of people shed a few tears but no one was thinking of believing that something had happened to Nagisa, no one because they knew Karma would probably have them dead not even a second later if they said it aloud._

_Karma sat there on his seat, the one he remembered sitting on and often gazing at the bluenette writing or gazing out the window as if narrating a monologue of his. It intrigued him the way Nagisa was so different than everyone. It also intrigued him how even though Nagisa was the smallest person he had seen – excluding Kayano – the bluenette was such a perfect assassin. It freaked him out honestly, but drew him in ever more._

_And then came the years of pinning after a person too pure for the world and Karma’s mind in all honesty. Every time they spend together it only lead to a crescendo of Karma’s feeling towards the smaller, who didn’t get a single hint Karma kept throwing._

_Karma knew only Nagisa was to blame, the bluenette was just too oblivious for anyone’s good. Karma wondered how a person could be so oblivious even though he had three or so people after him, and even though Rio never accepted it, Karma knew she wanted to steal Nagisa from Kayano. What she didn’t know was that Nagisa had been already stolen by Karma and there was nothing they could do._

_Still, time went on, Nagisa grew up from his childhood naïve self and began to give some advances in return to Karma and even though it wasn’t really known then but Karma was to officially ask Nagisa out on a proper date after he came back from his trip to Kyoto.  
But now, there he was gazing at an empty seat while people around him sat silent, mouths opening only to close after. Lips moving only for no words to come out. Vocal cords stretching and flexing only for no voice to be produced._

_Then finally Karma got up and stalked towards the live machine he had for a student, “Ritsu? He asked and the crying computer looked at Karma. Karma looked at her, trying really hard not to seem as weak. This was his job, to lead people and right now they needed him the most._

_“Start searching the whole world and hacking into databases and cameras all around the world to find Nagisa,” Ritsu stood there with a crying face and then she nodded and started the process, of finding the bluenette. The other people in the room sat up from their desks and looked at him and Karma knew what to do._

_“We would find him, we aren’t going to sit down and think as if he’s already dead,”  
Everyone nodded and didn’t complain and from that day since they have been trying to find out where exactly Nagisa vanished. _

•••

Karma and the others had no luck with their investigation but they still kept on.

It has been three years since Karma saw Nagisa and it was almost like Karma was forgetting how the boy looked now because however often he looks at the pics, it would not compare to the real thing.

_‘The pictures don’t compare to his beauty…’_ Karma thinks in a daze still staring at the girl who was obviously a bit tipsy.

And now this random girl was making him think of the blue haired boy Karma oh so wanted to have by his said right now. 

“Are you okay-?”

“I should go,” Came the frantic cut in reply as the girl left on her feet moving faster than possible for someone who was seemingly drunk enough to bump into someone just a few seconds ago. 

Karma suddenly felt suspicious, and followed the girl with his eyes on her as she ran to a crowded section of the room and started talking to one of the politicians who Karma knew was infamous of doing some bad things and was also accused of being a traitor to the country by several groups of people. 

Karma’s suspicion grew even more when the girl said something to the politician and took him to a secluded room and Karma finally knew what was happening. 

_‘An assassination was taking place and the politician was the target,’_ He thought and started running towards the secluded room. Several people looked at him weirdly and he heard many whispers from his colleagues at how he had finally lost it but Karma didn’t pay attention. He knew the target was long dead because honestly if what he was thinking was really true then the poor politician was already dead and the girl had already slipped away but Karma knew that there was something he was missing. 

_‘That wasn’t an ordinary girl… that was Nagisa.’_

Karma opened the door and saw the girl standing there as if waiting for him. The politician was nowhere to be seen but Karma could clearly see a knife upholster from the slit of the girl’s dress and then the thing that shocked him the most. 

The girl had azure eyes now and Karma knew, because he swear to have seen a different color of eyes when the girl first bumped into him and now he can confirm him that the girl in front of him is Nagisa. 

 

His Nagisa.

•••

The girl – no Nagisa, Karma reminds himself - smiles mockingly and looks at Karma with the eyes that he has come to love and haven’t seen in three years, nine months and fourteen days. Karma feels foolish then standing there in front of the person he loves so much that looking at him now it physically hurts Karma.

“Took you long enough, if you would have been quick with your mind just for a few seconds mind you could have saved that filthy pig who called himself a perfect man,” Nagisa says with his voice, the voice that Karma longed to hear for many a days now and now when he is finally listening to it after three years, the melody brings shivers and he can’t speak anything so he just stands with his mouth a bit open in pure shock and happiness. 

“What happened Karma-kun? Cat got your tongue?” Nagisa says and throws himself off the wall with a weird grace that Karma knew he had never seen in the boy ever before tonight. Karma also dully takes in the sentence and frowns when he notices that Nagisa used formal language with him and it was like that time all over again. 

When Karma and Nagisa newly revived their friendship after Karma desperately ignoring the bluenette because Karma was scared, scared of his feelings and the power he would give the shorter if he confessed. 

“Nagisa I -” Karma starts before suddenly he has been pushed up to a wall with a small knife to his throat and those azure eyes he loves the most staring upto him as if Karma was the prey here. 

“Shush now, me and you both know why you are here Karma,” Nagisa’s eyes scan Karma’s face and Karma doesn’t know why but he is paralyzed under Nagisa’s gaze but he still manages to speak.

“Why am I here?” He asks, voice breathy and closes eyes and fails to see the smile that adorns Nagisa’s face at the way Karma is so uneasy but then Karma feels Nagisa’s breath on his ear. 

“You missed me right? And now all you want to do is fuck me, right Karma?” And Karma takes in a sharp breath at that and finally opens eyes to see Nagisa looking at him with an unimpressed look but Karma knows something is wrong, his Nagisa would never say this, his Nagisa was too pure for this world. 

Karma finally regains his composure then and the next thing Nagisa knows is that he is the one being forcefully pushed into the wall with the knife clattering to the ground because of the vice like grip on his wrists and Nagisa winces and looks at Karma who has that weird fire in his eyes he always got whenever he was determined to do something. 

“Now, now Nagisa – Chan,” Karma drawled out and Nagisa looks down as the old nickname is a personal insult now as he is literally a girl at the moment but no, he wouldn’t let Karma have the upper hand right now, if he didn’t get away now Nagisa may break and even though he wanted to do that really badly he wasn’t supposed to, not now, not when Karma was staring at him like his life depended on Nagisa. 

“You have had your fair share of fun, it is time I have some too right?” And Nagisa gasps when Karma starts dragging him by his hand to where his hotel room is and Nagisa doesn’t believe it but it is actually happening. Karma is going to have sex with him and even though Nagisa has had several fantasies about this he doesn’t want this to happen like this. Not now, not when Nagisa is on the verge of a breakdown. 

 

 

Karma takes him inside his room and locks the door and also efficiently pushes him against the door.

Maybe this was the right time to say that Nagisa was not expecting, and to even say that was an understatement, but what was he expecting anyways? He was the first to say that he wanted to have sex.

Karma knew that Nagisa didn’t actually mean it and there was actually something wrong so he left the tight grip on Nagisa’s wrist to hug him because he knew that was what they both wanted at the moment anyways. 

Nagisa was ready for a kiss, but what he wasn’t prepared for was a hug. Karma took his hands back and freed Nagisa from the tight grip and Nagisa was momentarily confused as to what exactly was happening when Karma embraced him in the most gentle hug.

“Karma what -?” 

“You can cry now Nagisa, I won’t judge, I am just so happy I finally found you.”

And that is when Nagisa finally broke, the thing he was dreading finally occurred and tears started streaming down his face without any way to stop them and when Karma heard the sniffles he just hugged Nagisa tighter and sighed happily as he finally, finally got his love back.

•••

“You bloody idiot, you should have at least told us that you were going to be an undercover agent,” came the shout through the phone speaker and Karma chuckles as Nagisa winced at the pitch of Rio’s scream. 

“Did you even know how worried we were?” came another girl’s voice and Nagisa apologized again to Kayano as he could hear how her voice was shaking. 

“I am really sorry you two, I just couldn’t tell you all, I am really sorry,” Nagisa was on the verge of crying again when Karma swiftly took the phone muttered a few words and then hung up with the promise that they were going to come back home very soon. 

“Nagisa don’t cry, it’s okay, we were all just worried,” Karma says and rubs Nagisa’s back soothingly. Nagisa looks at the one he loved from when they met for the very first time and it was all because of how different Karma was when with Nagisa and now that they were both alone, together on Karma’s bed in a hotel room, Nagisa couldn’t control his feelings anymore.

He have had enough of running away anyways.

Karma felt a change in the atmosphere and was just going to ask what was going on when he felt the softest lips on his own for a few brief seconds and Karma was shocked a second time that night as he saw Nagisa blushing before him, probably mulling over the fact why he just kissed his best friend but Karma wasn’t having any of that tonight, not then, not when Nagisa just kissed him. 

An animalistic urge surged up inside Karma as Nagisa finds himself pinned on the bed with Karma on top of him in mere seconds. And Nagisa was to be blamed anyways because all he was wearing was a Karma’s shirt because after getting out of his get up he had no other clothes to wear and now here he was his blue hair, surprisingly to Karma long again, in only just a long shirt and boxers and looking so beautiful that Karma had half a mind to just devour the bluenette whole. 

“Karma?” Nagisa asked, voice breathless and it was even more melodious to Karma’s ears.

“I missed you so much,” Karma outright growled which turned on Nagisa in a weird way and he felt his member twitch and before Nagisa had been given the time to even reply Karma was kissing Nagisa.

•••

“Do you think they are fucking right now?” Rio asks while grabbing more popcorn from Kayano’s bowl. Kayano whined at the popcorn thieving girl and chuckled a bit, “Of course, do you even know Karma?” Rio laughed and pecked Kayano’s hair as the movie went on.

“I bet Nagisa was the one who started it though,”  
"Nonsense,"  
"You'll see my darling," Rio says with a wink and also while stealing some more popcorn and when her girlfriend whines again Rio is more than happy to silence her with a kiss. 

And even though Kayano is happy about that, she is not happy when she has to give Rio kisses every day before brushing because of Rio winning the bet even though it was not her fault and was all because Nagisa couldn’t control his feelings and kissed Karma first.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a blue bird app thingy account and also the abomination of a website where everyone has war flashbacks from, i.e., Twitter and Tumblr respectively~ with the same name so DO DROP IN AND SCREAM AT ME OR WITH ME (doesn't matter but please do scream~ I like it,, lol I'm weird...) ABOUT YAOI AND KARMAGISA AND OTHER RANDOM SHIT U W U ~


End file.
